


conversation is sparse i guess

by instillared



Series: even smaller things [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instillared/pseuds/instillared
Summary: There’s a knock at the door. “Wonwoo?”Wonwoo panics. He picks himself off the floor, gives himself a good dusting off, and sways towards the bathroom door.Soonyoung is there, on the other side, holding their coats and a plastic bag of containers.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Series: even smaller things [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079250
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	conversation is sparse i guess

**Author's Note:**

> tw for very minor mention of vomiting

Soonyoung has been talking for a good ten minutes now about an assignment he needs to turn in by midnight. They’re at the chicken place down the street from the dorms because Wonwoo just picked up his first paycheck and Soonyoung wouldn’t stop complaining about the instant noodle cups littering their apartment. They’re both about two beers deep and at some point they got stuck on the topic of Soonyoung’s courses.  
So Soonyoung has been talking for a good ten minutes and there’s sauce in the corners of his lips and his nose is running a bit and his cheeks are red and his long bangs are tied in a tiny ponytail above his forehead and-  
Wonwoo nearly chokes.  
He doesn’t choke, but he does stand up in a daze which silences Soonyoung almost immediately. “Are you…” Soonyoung starts.  
Wonwoo shakes his head. “Need to piss. Be right back.” And then he makes his way to the bathroom. It’s a single-use so Wonwoo jams the door shut and locks it before effectively emptying his stomach into the toilet.

Minutes feel like hours and Wonwoo has washed his face with cold water a few times before taking a seat on the floor of the bathroom (disgusting). He pulls up the search bar and types can you get sick from being in love and the results are…a resounding yes. He’s got a fever, his heart rate is explosive, he can’t stop thinking about Soonyoung, he’s-  
He’s in love with Soonyoung.

Wonwoo thumbs out a quick text to Seungcheol.  
_im in love with sy?_  
Seungcheol’s response is immediate.  
_No shit._

And that’s that. His stomach lining is full of caterpillars anxiously awaiting their metamorphosis into beautiful flying things and his head is full of fuzzy bumblebees and he just can’t. Breathe. He can’t breathe. Not because of the intoxicating smell of the bathroom deodorant. Wonwoo can’t breathe because all he knows is Soonyoung.

Fuck.  
There’s a knock at the door. “Wonwoo?”  
Wonwoo panics. He picks himself off the floor, gives himself a good dusting off, and sways towards the bathroom door.  
Soonyoung is there, on the other side, holding their coats and a plastic bag of containers.

Suddenly, something else dawns on Wonwoo.  
Is Soonyoung in love with him, too?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm tired but i am still alive.


End file.
